


Deer With A Different Sweater Vest

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [35]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Centaurs, F/M, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Fan art for Deejaymil's Size Isn't Everything.This is original art and I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it anywhere without permission. This image is suitable for all viewers.





	Deer With A Different Sweater Vest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/gifts).



Deejaymil wrote a crazed [Criminal Minds-centaur thingie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487030/chapters/33465711) (for which I made an illustration), and then she added a chapter. This also begged to be illustrated (or maybe the crack of crimefighting deers and centaurs is just too much to resist. Potato, potaaatoh). All this proves is that:  
a) Illustration: CAN'T STOP. WON'T STOP.  
b) my imagination has been sucked into a black hole of fandom  
c) Criminal Minds needs more crack liek whoa!  
d) illustrating in PowerPoint is becoming obsessional

So, lovelies, here you go. Art no one asked for!


End file.
